Without You
by Renesmee4eva
Summary: What happens when Clary makes a wish - a wish that Jace didn't exist? And what if that wish comes true? What will happen? How will Clary cope? Will she ever get Jace back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clary's POV

I stared across the room, my eyes wide with shock.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I rubbed my eyes, hoping I was hallucinating.

Nope. Still there.

I felt me breathing quicken and tears began to well up in my eyes.

Sitting on the black leather couch across the room was Jace.

In front of him was a girl.

I would've been fine with this – if they weren't kissing that is.

The girl had her hands in Jace's hair and Jace had his hands on her hips.

I curled my hands into fists and stormed over to Jace and this mystery girl.

When I was close enough I reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her away from Jace.

I saw Jace staring at me with wide eyes, as was the blonde mundane girl on the floor.

Before I could think, I was on the ground attacking the girl that had been kissing Jace.

She threw her hands up to protect herself, not bothering to even try and fight me off.

I felt a pair of hands on my sides and before I knew it, I was being pulled away from the mundane girl.

"What are you doing Clary?" Jace asked, spinning me around so I was facing him.

I held back the tears as I replied.

"Why were you kissing her!?" I shouted. I hadn't meant to but my emotions were getting the better of me.

"Clary..." Jace said.

"No! You know what!? I don't want to hear it! You betrayed me Jace! I hate you!" I screamed, the tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Clary please," Jace said, reaching up to wipe the tears away.

"No!" I shouted, slapping his hand before he could touch me. "You betrayed me!"

I was silent for a while and so was Jace.

I noticed the mundane girl watching us from across the room, holding the side of her face.

I glanced back up at Jace, my anger and pain taking over again.

"You know what... I wish you never existed!" I shouted.

With that, I turned and stormed out of the party, pushing everyone out of my way.

This is what I get for going to a stupid high school party.

I took off running down the street, trying to get as far away from the house as I could.

I stopped at the corner and glanced back, making sure no one was following me.

When I saw no one, I let the tears start to fall again.

Eventually, I saw a cab coming towards me and tried to get it to stop.

Luckily, it did.

I couldn't really go home as Mom and Luke weren't home and I wasn't really confident staying there on my own – not tonight anyway.

If I wasn't at the institute, Jace would try looking at my house next.

I couldn't go to Simon's as he no longer lived there and I had no idea where he was actually staying at the moment.

I didn't want to check into a hotel either so I decided I would just stay at the institute and make sure my window was shut and my door was locked.

Maybe if Jace thought I didn't want to talk to him, he would leave me alone.

I climbed in the back of the cab and told the driver where to go.

I then just sat back and tried to calm down.

By the time we reached the corner near the institute, I was relatively calm.

I handed the driver the money for the ride and got out.

Slowly, I walked back to the institute.

Inside the institute was warm – a much welcome change from the cold wind that was blowing outside.

I walked over to the elevator and stepped inside.

It slowly rumbled up to the floor I wanted to be on and when it finally groaned to a stop, I stepped out into the hall and walked up to my room locking the door once I was inside.

My window was already shut so I didn't need to worry about it.

I sat down on the edge of my bed and just looked around my room.

My eyes soon fell on the picture frame on my bedside table though.

In the picture frame was a picture of Jace and I in the park.

It was the picture Isabelle had taken when we had all gone out.

Jace and I didn't even know the picture had been taken until Isabelle gave it to us once she'd printed it out.

I felt the tears return to my eyes and I picked up the picture frame and threw it across the room, not able to look at Jace or anything of his without remembering how he betrayed me.

I soon found myself crying again with my face buried in my pillow.

I heard a knock on my door but I ignored it, not wanting to talk to anyone, especially the person who spoke out in the hall.

"Clary, please," Jace said quietly.

"No! You broke my heart Jace! You betrayed me! Like I said before, I wish you never existed!" I shouted.

He seemed to understand though as I heard his footsteps retreating down the hall.

After everything I'd done for him, after everything we'd been through together, he'd kissed someone else. He'd betrayed me and broken my heart.

There was no way I was going t forgive him. Not now.

I soon cried myself to sleep, the image of Jace kissing someone else clear in my mind.

* * *

I woke up to the sunlight pouring in through my window.

I covered my eyes and sat up.

It was now that I noticed I was still in my outfit from last night.

Sighing, I got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom to clean my make-up off.

I brushed my hair, had a shower and got changed into something for today.

I decided to wear a blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans and my usual sneakers.

I noticed my picture frame lying across the room and went to pick it up.

I sighed.

When I threw it I had cracked the glass.

Magnus would be able to fix it though.

It was now though that I noticed the picture frame held a different picture than last night.

It had still been taken in the park yet Jace wasn't in it.

It was just me, staring at something in the distance.

I frowned and put the picture back where it belonged on my bedside table.

I walked over to the door and opened it, glancing back at the picture before I walked out into the hall.

"Morning Clary," Isabelle said, walking down the hall.

"Morning Izzy... hey, have you seen Jace?" I asked. "I need to talk to him."

"Who's Jace?" Isabelle asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Clary's POV

"What do you mean 'who's Jace'?" I asked.

"I mean who's Jace? Is he cute?" Isabelle asked.

I nearly threw up.

"Izzy... he's your brother," I said.

"No... I've never had a brother named Jace," Isabelle said.

"Yes you have... you do. You know, about this tall, blonde hair, gold eyes, sarcastic," I said, listing off all Jace's features.

Isabelle just shook her head. "Never heard of him," she said with a shrug.

I just stared at her. Surely Jace made her do this because of what I did last night.

"Did Jace put you up to this?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Isabelle said before walking off again.

I just shook my head and went down the hall to Jace's room.

I knocked on the door but didn't get an answer.

After a moment, I pushed the door open but found no one in the room. Heck, the room wasn't even the same.

Everything was different.

The sheets weren't the same as Jace's, there were no books in the room, no photo's, no clothes; nothing.

"What are you doing Clary?" Alec asked from behind me.

I jumped slightly and turned to face him. "Did Jace move to a different room?" I asked.

"What?" Alec asked, confused.

"Did Jace move to a different room? This was his room yesterday," I said.

"No one's been in that room for as long as I can remember. It's never been used," Alec said.

"What?" I said.

"You heard me," Alec said before walking down the hall again.

"Don't tell me Jace put you up to this too!" I said, following after Alec.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked.

"Come on Alec, please don't play his games! Where is Jace?" I asked, grabbing Alec's arm.

Alec just looked at me but didn't pay any attention to that.

My eyes were fixed on Alec's arm.

His Parabatai rune wasn't there. "Where's your Parabatai rune?" I asked, looking up at Alec.

"What? I don't have a Parabatai Clary," Alec said, pulling his arm away from me before walking down the hall again.

I stared after him, completely shocked.

You couldn't really cover up a rune.

Isabelle had tried that before but the runes always showed through the makeup.

"No... no, no, no," I said, running back to my room.

I grabbed the picture frame off my bedside table again a stared at it.

Sure enough, it was still the same as before.

Only I was in the picture, staring at something in the distance.

I began searching my room for any evidence of Jace but I found nothing.

"This isn't happening," I said, pacing back and forth across my room, running my hands through my hair.

"I'm dreaming. That's the only logical explanation here," I mumbled, pinching my arm.

"Ouch..." I said.

"You're not dreaming," a voice said from behind me.

I stopped walking and spun around, almost falling over.

In front of me stood a woman with long, pale blonde hair. She wore a pale blue dress and a large, dark blue coat with a hood.

She reached up and pushed the hood off her head.

"Who are you?" I asked, stumbling back across my room.

"My name is Tara. I'm a warlock," she said, her bright blue eyes staring at me, watching my every move.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I grabbed the dagger off my dresser and held it up between me and the warlock.

"I had a feeling you needed information," she said.

I just stared at her, not moving.

She held her hand out towards me and in it, she held a mirror.

It was gold and adorned with tiny swirling patterns.

The handle was covered in strange gold marks, barely visible against the gold handle. The marks were slightly darker than the rest of the mirror though, which was why I could see them. I didn't know what they meant though.

"Take it," she said, taking a step towards me, still holding the mirror.

Cautiously, I stepped towards her and took the mirror from her hand.

The mirror was so cold I almost dropped it.

I just continued to look at the warlock, not sure why she had given me a mirror.

"Look at it," she said.

I narrowed my eyes at her slightly but glanced down at the mirror.

It only showed my reflection. I looked back up at the warlock and was about to say something but she spoke before me.

"Just wait," she said.

Sighing, I looked back at the mirror.

The glass seemed to ripple and then it stilled and no longer found myself staring at my reflection. Instead, I was staring into a hall in the institute.

Suddenly, Jace appeared.

"Where are you going?" I heard Alec ask.

"Out. I'll be back later," Jace said.

"Angela will be here soon," Alec said, appearing in the hall behind Jace.

"I know. I told her to come over," Jace said with a roll of his eyes.

The mirror then went back to normal and I found myself once again staring at my reflection.

"Who's Angela?" I asked. "Is she that stupid blonde that Jace was kissing last night?" I said, my pain and anger surfacing again.

"No. Angela doesn't exist here," Tara said.

"What? Then why did Jace..." I trailed off.

"Jace doesn't exist here either," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Last night you wished Jace didn't exist. You wish has been granted. Jace exists in another dimension or a parallel universe; whatever you want to call it. You don't exist where he is though and he doesn't remember you," Tara said, her tone serious.

"You're lying," I said, my heart pounding in my chest.

"No, I'm not. You wished Jace didn't exist and I granted your wish."

"I didn't mean that! I was angry at him and I was hurt!" I exclaimed.

"You should be careful what you wish for then," Tara said.

"No! Please! Bring him back!"

Tara just shook her head and went to leave through the portal near my closet. I hadn't even noticed it until now.

"Please! I need him! Please bring him back!" I shouted.

"Listen. How about this? You have two weeks to prove you regret making that wish. If you can prove you regret your wish, I will bring Jace back. If you fail to prove you regret your wish though, Jace will remain in a parallel universe with no memory of you. You will be forced to remember him though to remind you to be careful what you wish for. You can use that mirror to see him for the next two weeks," Tara said.

I just nodded. I would do anything to bring Jace back.

"I'll be watching you," Tara said.

With that, she disappeared and I was left standing in my room, clutching the mirror to my chest as tears silently fell down my cheeks.

"I'll get you back Jace. I promise," I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clary's POV

I continued to clutch the mirror to my chest as my tears slowly fell down my cheeks.

I was so stupid.

I should've listened to Jace and I shouldn't have shouted at him.

To be honest, I shouldn't have convinced everyone to go to that mundane party.

I've never been one for parties but for some reason, I felt like going out and because of that, some mundane girl had kissed Jace, I had blamed him without hearing his side of the story and now I may not see him again.

I pushed the thought from my head.

I would get Jace back; there was no doubt there.

I loved him too much to lose him.

I had been standing in my room for what seemed like forever when I pulled the mirror away from my chest and stared at it.

The glass rippled, as it did before, and I found myself staring at Jace.

He was walking through New York, completely oblivious to the fact I was standing here, crying over him.

He had no idea though, of course.

Curse that stupid warlock and her stupid spell.

I continued to watch Jace for a moment until Isabelle walked into my room and peered over my shoulder.

I found myself staring at my reflection again.

Isabelle's eyes flicked from the mirror to the side of my face and she shook her head.

"Is there any reason you're staring at yourself?" she asked.

I just sighed and put the mirror on my bedside table, not wanting to talk about Jace right now.

"Clary?" Isabelle said, following me over to my bed.

"It's nothing," I said as I walked out of my room.

"Alright..." I heard Isabelle said.

I walked around the halls aimlessly, trying to find something to do.

I always found myself coming back to Jace's room though.

Well, what used to be Jace's room.

I stared at the closed door, almost expecting Jace to pull it open and smile his breathtaking smile at me. I expected him to pull me into his arms and kiss me or pull me through the halls just because he wanted to take me out and spend some time alone with me, without Isabelle trying to find out what's going on.

For some reason, she seemed... interested in our relationship.

I knew how she felt about love. I knew she didn't trust guys all that well after what had happened with her parents.

Maybe she was just trying to work out how to tell Simon she cared about him; I honestly didn't know but sometimes, it was just annoying.

I pushed away the memories, trying to forget about the current situation I was in.

I knew it wasn't going to go away though.

Not when I had to live here, for two entire weeks, without Jace.

"What are you doing Clary?" Alec asked, coming up behind me.

I spun around, suddenly aware that I was still staring at the door in front of me.

"Nothing!" I exclaimed, probably a little too loud.

"Really?" Alec asked. "Because to me, it seems as if you're staring at that door. Did you want to switch rooms for some reason?"

I thought about it. Did I want to switch to Jace's room?

No. I didn't. It would bring back all the memories and I would end up being a blubbering mess for the next two weeks.

I just shook my head slowly.

I heard Alec sigh. "Well... why don't you go out to Central Park or something? The weather's nice and well... everyone else is going out to hang out... come with us," he said.

When I didn't speak or respond, I heard Alec move and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, surely you don't want to be here alone?"

I just sighed and looked up. "Fine, I guess I'll go out..."

"Good... come on," Alec said just as Isabelle shouted from somewhere in the institute.

We reached the door of the institute and Isabelle was standing there, tapping her foot.

"Finally... you guys are slower than snails..." she mumbled, turning and walking out of the institute with Alec and I close behind.

We made it to Central Park and I noticed Magnus sitting on one of the benches, feeding the birds.

Huh... that was something I'd never seen Magnus do before.

He looked up and noticed Alec and before I could blink, he stood up, scaring off the birds and he made his way over to us.

"Nice job, those poor birds were hungry and you scared them off," I said with a slight laugh.

Magnus just rolled his eyes as he took Alec's hand in his. "They've been fed all over this park... I just think they like the attention they get."

It was my turn to roll my eyes this time.

As Alec and Magnus went off in their own direction, Isabelle grabbed my wrist and pulled me off to a more crowded part of the park.

"Come on... let's find you a boyfriend," she said with a small smile.

"I have a boyfriend," I muttered.

"Huh? Since when? Who?" Isabelle said, stopping and putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Jace, since I discovered I was a shadowhunter," I said.

"Jace... you mentioned him earlier... how come I've never met him?"

"You have," I said. "Your parents adopted him when he was ten."

"Must've been before I was born... but then he'd be way older than you..." Isabelle said with a confused look on her face.

I groaned. "Just forget it Isabelle. He's only a year older than me and clearly, you don't remember who he is," I said, suddenly very frustrated.

I just pulled her hands off my shoulders, turned around and walked away.

My mission now was to make Alec and Isabelle remember Jace.

Would it work? Would I be able to get them to remember?

I just sighed. I had to.

Surely they remember him; deep down anyway.

They could never forget Jace. He'd had too much of an impact on their life.

First of all, Alec and Jace were Parabatai – closer than brothers. They'd been through so much together. Alec had a crush on Jace before he met Magnus.

Jace had saved Alec's life, as well as Isabelle's, many times.

He was their brother – not by blood, but they had grown up together and been through so many things together.

Jace may truly be a Herondale but he was a Lightwood at heart.

He never knew his true family and Valentine just tricked him into believing he was someone he wasn't.

The Lightwood's were Jace's true family and you couldn't forget family, not entirely.

They would have to remember.

Even Magnus would have to remember Jace. I mean, he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Jace had constantly annoyed Magnus – to some extent.

No one could forget Jace – even if you'd only seen him in passing. He was just that type of person.

I heard a car horn blast and I jumped.

I hadn't realized that I had walked right out onto the street.

I quickly got off the street and started heading towards Taki's.

I was suddenly hungry and I needed to do something to clear my head.

Maybe some faerie food... just for the fun of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec's POV

Magnus had gone back to the institute with Isabelle a little while ago and I was just wandering around New York alone.

I could have gone back with my sister and boyfriend but I just needed some time alone to think.

I was walking up the street towards Taki's when I saw a familiar figure stumbling down the street; she wasn't hard to miss with her fiery red hair.

I stopped walking and stared at her for a moment. She was acting almost as if she was drunk.

I mean, she definitely couldn't walk properly.

When she walked into one of the street lamp poles I made my way towards her.

Surely she wasn't drunk – Clary wasn't careless like that.

She wouldn't drink without someone else with her; actually, she never drank. If anyone was likely to get drunk, it would be Isabelle or Magnus.

I caught Clary as she stumbled into me.

She looked up and I realized she had a bruise forming on her forehead from when she had walked into the pole.

I sighed. "Have you been drinking?" I asked curiously.

Clary just stared at me for a moment. "No..." She said.

I raised an eyebrow at her but she just tried to walk around me.

I followed close behind as she walked down the street, stumbling like someone who was learning to walk.

After she had walked into a wall, tripped over nothing and started walking in circles, I decided to stop her and get a cab.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the edge of the sidewalk as I tried to get a cab to stop.

Three cabs had gone by, completely ignoring me and Clary had wandered over to a nearby car and was trying to open the door.

"Clary... stop it," I said, walking over to her. "Do you want to get arrested?"

Clary looked at me briefly before pulling on the handle again.

Sighing, I pulled her away from the car and tried to stop a cab that was heading towards us.

Luckily, this one stopped.

I helped Clary into the cab and climbed in behind her, giving the cab driver the address.

For most of the drive, I had to hold Clary's wrists to stop her from opening the cab door.

When the driver stopped, I paid him and climbed out of the cab, helping Clary out.

Once the driver was out of sight, I walked into the institute with Clary who simply continued to stumble slightly.

"Hey Church, where's Magnus?" I asked, spotting the blue Persian cat sitting near the wall.

He got up and stretched before walking up the hall.

I followed; pulling Clary along with me, making sure she didn't run into anything.

Churched stopped outside the library and I opened the door. Seconds later, I saw Magnus.

He looked up and saw me before smiling.

"What's up Alec?" he asked.

I simply let go of Clary who immediately started walking around the library, still stumbling slightly; she seemed to have better control now though.

She walked straight over to the window and stared out it.

I noticed Magnus watching Clary carefully, just as I was.

Clary started to climb up onto the windowsill.

"What are you doing Clary?" I asked carefully.

"I'm going to fly!" Clary replied as she stood up near the large window.

Magnus and I started to move at the same time.

If Clary tried to fly, as she obviously believed she could, this could end rather badly.

Magnus reached Clary first, as he was closer and he pulled her away from the window.

Clary started to struggle in Magnus's grip.

"Clary, calm down," he said.

"No! Let go!" She said loudly, her voice echoing off the walls of the library.

After arguing with Clary for a few minutes, Magnus simply made Clary fall asleep.

* * *

"What was that all about? Was she drunk?" I asked as Magnus put Clary on her bed.

"No... she ate faerie food," Magnus replied as he turned around.

"Oh... I can't believe I didn't think of that when I found her outside Taki's," I said.

Magnus just chuckled. "Well, she did look rather drunk but you know what faerie food does... it can have many different effects on people."

I just nodded and moved out of the way as Magnus closed the door to Clary's room.

* * *

Clary's POV

When I woke up, I realized I was in my room at the institute but I had no idea how I got here.

The last thing I remember was walking into Taki's and then everything after that seemed to be blank.

The only thing I knew right now was I had a really bad headache.

I groaned slightly as I sat up and, just like every other morning since my stupid mistake of a wish, I grabbed the gold mirror off my bedside table.

As usual, it started out as an ordinary mirror but the glass rippled and the familiar picture of Jace's room appeared only this time, Jace was in it.

He was fast asleep.

His golden blonde hair was a mess on his pillow but it was still a sight to see.

I smiled slightly as I watch him sleep; his chest rising and falling slowly.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring into the mirror at Jace but he was starting to stir when I was pulled back to reality with a jolt.

"I swear you stare at yourself in the mirror more than I do," Isabelle's voice said from the doorway.

I spun around, clutching the mirror tightly.

"Geez Isabelle... would you knock?" I asked.

Isabelle just laughed. "I came to see if you were awake... breakfast is ready," she said before walking away again.

I sighed and put the mirror down again before walking out of my room and going down to the kitchen where I could smell bacon and eggs.

"Morning Clary," Magnus said as I walked into the kitchen.

I just nodded once before grabbing an apple, not in the mood for anything else.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Alec asked from the table.

I frowned. "No..." I said.

Magnus chuckled behind me and Alec started explaining what had happened.

"Oh..." I said once he stopped talking. "I guess that makes sense."

I mean, at least acting drunk wasn't as bad as running down the street naked with antlers on your head.

I sighed.

Jace.

Oh how I need you right now.

**A/N: Review Please**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clary's POV

_Two weeks later_

Two weeks had passed since I attended that stupid party with Jace.

Two weeks had passed since I made a stupid wish.

Two weeks had passed since Tara had given me two weeks to prove I regretted my wish.

I was sitting on my bed, clutching the gold mirror as tight as I could.

For the past two weeks I had been trying to convince the Lightwoods and Simon and Magnus that Jace was real but they just didn't seem to believe me.

I shook my head as I knocked over the picture frame again. Looking at it was hard. I mean, if Jace hadn't been kissing that blonde mundane, we wouldn't be in this mess right now.

A few moments later, I looked down at the mirror and as usual, it seemed to ripple before I saw Jace again, in all his golden glory.

_He was talking to a girl a little shorter than him. She had dark hair and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Before I could look away, Jace leaned forward and pressed his lips to the girls._

The mirror then clouded over.

I stared down at it, confusion and anger flooding through my head.

It was like looking into frosted glass now, not a normal mirror, which was why I was confused.

I was angry because Jace was kissing another girl.

I knew he didn't remember me but I was still bothered.

"You have some strange emotions," I heard Tara say from behind me.

I spun around on the bed to look at her. I hadn't even noticed her enter my room.

"Do I get Jace back?" I asked immediately, not bothering to even say hello.

She had been part of this anyway. She had taken Jace away from me in the first place.

"I don't know," Tara replied.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I asked.

"You have tried hard over these past two weeks to prove you regret your wish but I have seen some things that suggest you don't regret it entirely," Tara said, her voice already sounding bored.

"What do you mean!? All I've done for these past two weeks is feel guilty and terrible!" I exclaimed.

"Although that may be true, you've also felt anger and hatred towards Jace. You weren't happy he was kissing someone else. You made your wish out of jealousy and anger and that is never a good thing. You should always think before you make a wish," Tara said.

"Please. I need him back. I may have felt angry or whatever but that was rare. I've felt guilty more than anything. Jace is my life and I won't be able to survive without him. Please," I begged. I could tell this conversation wasn't heading in the direction I wanted it to and I was desperately trying to turn it around and get Jace back.

"You're being dramatic, Clarissa," Tara said. "You should always be careful what you wish for as sometimes, they can't be undone."

"But this wish can, you said so yourself. Please. I need him. I need Jace and regret ever making that stupid wish. Please," I continued to beg.

"I know I said this wish can be undone and it can. I spoke the truth. There are many ways to undo wishes. Sometimes a spell will work, other times, you need to undo the wish yourself – correct your mistakes," Tara said.

At this point, I couldn't make any sense of what she was saying. I just wanted Jace back. I needed to feel his arms around me, protecting me and making me feel safe and loved. I needed to hear his voice telling me how much he loved me. I needed him in general. He was my rock – he was the thing holding me here.

Without him, I would never be complete.

Without him, I don't know if I'd survive.

I had been staring down at the mirror, which was still like frosted glass, and when I looked up again, Tara was no longer in my room.

I felt my heart rate speed up as I scanned every inch of my room but found no trace of Tara ever being here.

Was Jace back? Had she undone my wish and left without telling me?

I mean, I still had the mirror. Was it left as a reminder?

I didn't know but I had to find out.

I dropped the mirror on my bed and ran out of my room.

I searched the entire institute but there was still no sign of Jace.

His room still looked like a guest room, bare and empty apart from the bed and dresser.

I slowly walked back to my room and sat down, picking up the mirror again.

I was just looked at it, hoping to find an answer to my unasked questions when the mirror started to vibrate.

At first it felt like something was tickling my hand but it gradually got stronger.

Confused and freaking out slightly, I put the mirror down on my dresser and backed away from it.

It had never done this before and I was honestly a little terrified.

Was Jace returning? Was that why the mirror was vibrating?

I didn't know, but I just had to wait and find out.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter... What's happening? Is Jace returning? Why do you think the mirror is vibrating? Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously in Without You..._

_Was Jace returning? Was that why the mirror was vibrating?_

_I didn't know, but I just had to wait and find out._

Chapter 6

Clary's POV

I stood in the middle of my room just staring at the mirror as it continued to vibrate on my dresser.

I didn't know how long I had been standing there but all of a sudden I had to cover my eyes from the blinding light that exploded from the mirror.

I few seconds later I moved my arm and blinked, slowly regaining my vision.

Once I could see again, I slowly shuffled my feet over to the dresser when the mirror was still sitting, perfectly still now.

Nothing seemed to have changed; not that I had noticed anyway.

My feet stopped at the edge of the dresser and I looked down.

When I did, I gasped.

The mirror was no longer clouded over; it was clear again only this time, it was broken.

I told myself not to freak out. I still had the mirror but it was broken. That had to mean something right?

After a moment of thinking, I turned around and ran out of my room and down the hall towards Jace's room.

Without thinking, I just pushed the door open only to feel my hope and confidence slip away immediately.

The room was still bare – no sign that anyone had ever used it.

I fought hard to hold back my tears and I took off, back towards my room.

I dodged Church on my way back and slammed the door, hoping no one would bother me.

How had I failed?

I wanted Jace back more than anything. I needed him more than anything.

He was the air I breathe and I'm sure he felt the same way about me.

I had barely survived two weeks without him; I didn't know how I would survive now.

I know, I survived sixteen years without him but that was because I had never met him. I knew him now and there was no way you could survive without Jace once you met him.

He was perfect in every way – there was no denying that.

Sure, Jace had his bad moments like when he became too self-absorbed or too cocky or just shut everyone out because he was in one of those 'it's not my fault it's yours' moods but he also had his good moments like when he showed how much he cared and when he became sweet and loving and when he forgave you for a small mistake.

I mentally slapped myself as realization dawned upon me and the tears began to fall down my cheeks at a faster rate.

If I made a little mistake, Jace would always forgive me. Sure, he might be mad for a little while or he might just ignore me because he felt hurt or upset or betrayed but he never held a grudge for too long. He always forgave me.

I had never forgiven him for that night at the party. I hadn't heard the story behind what was happening and I didn't want to listen. I blamed Jace for everything when in reality; it probably wasn't even his fault.

Jace wasn't one to let people in. He put up walls because he was taught that 'to love is to destroy and to be loved is to be destroyed.' He didn't want to hurt the ones he loved and he didn't want to be hurt himself so he rarely let people in but when he did, he held onto them forever. He cared about them and protected them. He would never hurt the ones he loved – and that included me.

Jace would never hurt me purposely. I once again mentally slapped myself. I was an idiot to ever believe that Jace caused the trouble that night at the stupid mundane party.

If he were behind that whole thing, it would mean that he wanted to hurt me. It would mean that he didn't care about me but I knew that wasn't the truth.

Jace cared about me more than anything, just like I cared about him.

After that night at Pandemonium, he never stopped caring. He cared about me from the moment he saw me standing there, watching him, Alec and Isabelle with wide eyes.

If he didn't care, he would never have come looking for me. He wouldn't have tried to help me discover what I was, he wouldn't have helped me rescue Simon or my mother – he would've just shut me out like he does to most people.

I broke down crying again, collapsing onto my bed and clutching my pillow as tight as I could.

If I had only listened to Jace when he tried to explain what was going on that night – if I had only forgiven him sooner – I wouldn't be in this mess.

I would have the man I love at my side.

I didn't care about anything now. I just hated myself for making that stupid wish.

I don't know how long I lay in my bed, clutching my pillow, but I soon cried myself to sleep.

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter... Final chapter/epilogue coming after I get a few reviews on this chapter...**


	7. Epilogue

_Previously in Without You..._

_If I had only listened to Jace when he tried to explain what was going on that night – if I had only forgiven him sooner – I wouldn't be in this mess._

_I would have the man I love at my side._

_I didn't care about anything now. I just hated myself for making that stupid wish._

_I don't know how long I lay in my bed, clutching my pillow, but I soon cried myself to sleep._

Epilogue

Clary's POV

I hardly slept that night.

Nightmares and dreams constantly ran through my head and they continuously woke me up.

Every time I woke up, I would end up crying myself to sleep again.

Every nightmare was about Jace not returning.

Every dream was about having Jace at my side.

The dreams were far better than the nightmares but they still had me in tears as I knew they weren't true. I would never have Jace at my side again.

The nightmares were my reality. Jace would never speak to me again. He would never hold me or kiss me.

I would never see his face again. I would never be able to run my fingers through his hair. I would never be able to look into his golden eyes and tell him how much I love him.

He would never know how much I cared about him.

Thinking over all these things had tears falling again, soaking my pillow.

I was meant to spend the rest of my life with Jace but now that would never happen.

I reached down and pulled the covers over my head before crying myself to sleep again.

For some reason, the nightmares that lasted for who-knows how long only seemed to last seconds.

The reason behind that though, was probably because of the pain I was experiencing, knowing it was my fault that the perfect Jace Herondale Lightwood no longer existed.

Pain ripped through me as I thought that.

Once again, I cried myself to sleep.

Alec's POV

Something felt strange tonight and I couldn't help but wonder what it was. Time just seemed to be passing very slowly.

Whatever was happening seemed to be keeping me up. I just couldn't fall asleep.

I shook my head as I looked at the clock.

It was currently 12 am and I was still awake.

I kicked the covers off and decided to check on Isabelle and Clary.

It was currently just the three of us here in the institute as my parents were both in Idris dealing with Clave business and Magnus was at his apartment.

I quietly opened Isabelle's door and peered into her room only to find her sound asleep.

I quietly shut the door and then went down to Clary's room.

I pushed open her door and peered in.

Just like Isabelle, she was sound asleep, curled up under the covers.

Since both girls were alright, I closed Clary's door and then started heading back towards my room.

I was just about to close my door when I heard a crash coming from one of the other rooms.

I grabbed the dagger that I always kept in my room and started heading towards the noise.

I was better with long distance weapons but this was merely for self defence at the moment.

I stopped when I reached the room the noise was coming from and pushed open the door.

Pacing the floor was the familiar figure of Jace.

Tara's POV

It was 11:59pm when Clary actually forgave Jace for what had happened.

If she had waited just a minute more, she would have failed completely.

The mirror shouldn't have been broken until midnight but I knew the pain of losing someone you love and I knew Clary knew what she had to do. I just helped her to realize it in time.

I didn't want her to go through that pain.

It was just after 12am when I reversed Clary's wish.

I watched the institute carefully, returning everyone's memory of Jace and altering their memories so they would believe that Jace had been there for the past two weeks and Clary had just been avoiding him.

Only Clary would know the truth.

Once I was finished, I decided it was time for some well earned sleep.

Clary's POV

I woke up in the morning to sunlight streaming through the window.

I slowly sat up after a few minutes and I just pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on them.

I felt terrible right now and there was nothing in this world that would change that.

I don't know how long I sat there on my bed but when I looked at the clock, I saw that it was 9:30am.

I also noticed that the mirror was no longer on my dresser. Instead, there was a piece of folded paper.

Wiping the tears from my face, I reached out and grabbed the piece of paper and carefully unfolded it.

_Clary,_

_The pain of losing someone you love is terrible. I know from experience._

_Next time, be careful what you wish for. You might not be so lucky._

_Just... ignore... like you have been._

_Tara._

I stared at the note. How was I lucky? I had lost Jace forever. I would consider that unlucky and terrible and painful.

And what did she mean by ignore?

I just put the note back on my dresser and got up.

After making sure I was presentable, I walked out of my room and went to the kitchen to get something to eat for breakfast.

As I approached the kitchen, I could smell bacon cooking.

It didn't smell like it was burning so Isabelle wasn't in the kitchen – thank the angel.

I never saw Alec cook and Maryse was in Idris so I was confused as to what was going on.

Slowly, I walked into the kitchen and just grabbed and apple out of the fruit basket and turned to walk out.

I heard someone sigh behind me. "Please stop ignoring me... you've been doing this for two weeks," a voice said.

The voice was all too familiar and it was one that I hadn't heard in a while.

I spun around and ended up dropping my apple.

Standing behind the counter was none other than Jace in all his golden glory.

His blonde hair was still a mess so obviously he had only woken up recently and his golden eyes screamed sadness. And he was shirtless.

I just stared at him as I thought back to Tara's note that was sitting on my dresser.

'_Just... ignore... like you have been.'_

Now I knew what she meant. She had brought Jace back and because she couldn't reverse time, she made him – and probably the others – believe that I had been ignoring him for the past two weeks.

Jace was still just looking at me.

My legs moved and I was around the counter and wrapping my arms around him in a few seconds.

I felt his arms snake around me and he held me tight against him, like he never wanted to let go.

I know I didn't want to let go.

Unwillingly, the tears started falling from my eyes again.

"Clary?" Jace said, pulling back to look at me. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you after the party. I'm sorry I wished you didn't exist. I'm sorry for everything," I said, the tears flowing faster.

"Clary," Jace said, his voice caressing my name. "It's alright... I forgive you."

"But I didn't forgive you. I blamed you for kissing that girl and because of that I nearly lost you," I said.

"First of all, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me and I was trying to get rid of her. Clary, I would never, ever, hurt you like that. I swear by the angel. If anything, I nearly lost you because you were avoiding me," Jace said as he wiped the tears from my cheeks.

I wish that last sentence was true. I wish I had only been avoiding him. If only he knew the truth. I just sighed and pulled him closer to me again, resting my head on his chest.

We stood there, wrapped in each other's embrace until I pulled back and looked up at Jace.

"Jace... can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything," Jace replied as he looked down at me, his gold eyes now filled with happiness.

"Promise me I'm the only one you'll ever kiss again," I said.

"You have my word," Jace replied as he ducked his head and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N: And that is the end of this story! Did you all think I would be so cruel and make Jace disappear forever? I would never do that! Clace is my OTP! I hope you guys enjoyed this story!  
**

**Oh, I don't do this a lot... mainly because I forget to put these in the A/N's but I have a story recommendation for all of you! If you haven't already, check out NephilimKyla's TMI Fanfic Being an Angst-ridden teenager! It's only a few chapters at the moment but I love it and you guys might as well! Anyway, do check it out!**

**Alright... that's it from me for now until I post my new Clace fanfic 'Emeralds'. Here's a summary of Emeralds...  
**

_**Clary is accepted into Idris Academy - a school for only the best students. While at Idris Academy she meets the cocky, self-absorbed, egotistical Jace Herondale. Clary is falling head over heels for him but there are just a few problems. First of all, he's a player. Secondly, he doesn't let people in easily - he has walls put up to protect himself. And thirdly... he's taken a strong disliking to her. Will Clary ever find out the truth or will she be left to fall for someone who will never feel the same about her? All Mundane. AU.**_

**Emeralds will be coming soon! Review Please!**


End file.
